Observing Mr Fix It
by daydreamer4
Summary: A series of vignettes from different townies points of view about Stars Hollow's favorite diner owner. Please read and review at your leisure.
1. Kirk's POV

Author's Note: Hi everyone, I'm back. I wasn't going to roll out another story until hiatus, but I was struck with this one so I hope you enjoy it. It's about my favorite diner owner Luke. Each chapter will be a new vignette of the townie's observations of Luke. It'll all come together in the end so until then...enjoy!

I dont' own Gilmore Girls. They are the property of ASP and the WB. Watch the Frog...(is that still the catch-phrase?)

* * *

_Kirk's POV_

I've known Luke Danes practically my entire life. Granted there was that period of familial attachment between birth and age 5 when I didn't know much of the outside world aside from going to the store with mother, but I digress.

My first vivid memory of Luke was at the Firelight Festival when I was 11 years old. I had wandered off and I saw Luke in his high school jacket standing around with a group of people. I remember thinking that I'd like to have a letterman's jacket when I got older. Alas that was not be, what with the chronic ear infections and complete lack of aptitude for anything sports related. But Luke...he was different. He looked at home in that jacket. However, he didn't look at home with all the attention.

"Come on Butch," whined one of the girls. She looked younger than him.

"No, it's okay, really," Luke demurred.

It was obvious this girl liked him. She tried to pull him by the arm, but he stood his ground.

"Look I appreciate the offer, but I should get home," he said averting his eyes.

"Oh fine, but call me later okay?" the girl giggled as she walked away.

"Right," Luke nodded.

I could tell he had no intention of calling the girl. In fact he seemed to thank an invisible god that she had finally left him alone. He slowly turned and started walking and I would have too except that I couldn't. I felt compelled to see what he would do next, where he would go. I guess it's like that when a person becomes your idol. I didn't have to wait long.

Luke walked with his head turned and he ran directly into her. She had curly brownish and a bright smile. I had seen her around town before.

"Hey, watch it," she said grumpily as she dropped something.

"Sorry," Luke said with an edge in his tone. He acted irritated, but I could tell that he wasn't. It was almost as if he was putting on a façade. The façade was to keep her from the truth. The truth was that his eyes looked happy to see her, though his tone and body language said different.

Luke bent over and picked up the item she had dropped. It looked like a camera. Although the light from the bonfire wasn't bright I could tell that the camera was broken.

"Oh, wow, I'm sorry," Luke said handing the camera back to her. "I think your camera broke."

"No, it was broken before," she said fighting back tears.

"Hey, are you alright?" he said placing both hands on her shoulders.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone," she said shirking him off and walking over to a park bench.

"Well excuse me for asking," he replied. I could tell that he was hurt. It was almost as if he wanted her to need him. He turned and started to walk away.

"No, wait," she sighed. "I'm sorry."

Luke stopped and turned back.

"I didn't mean to snap at you," she said. "And my camera was broken before I ran into you," she offered as Luke walked over to the bench and sat next to her.

"It was my Dad's camera and I dropped it and now it's broken," she continued. "It, it meant a lot to me and I broke it."

"Do you mind if I take a look?" Luke said softly.

"Sure," she said handing it him. "It won't do any good though."

Luke took the camera and examined it. The hinge holding the door had fallen off and there were a few springs loose on the inside.

"Do you have the hinge?" he asked.

"No," Rachel sighed. "I lost it somewhere and the camera was already almost an antique anyway. I know it's stupid, but it meant a lot to me."

"It's not stupid if you think it's important," Luke said resting a lazy hand on her thigh. She looked at him and smiled gratefully.

"You don't have to say that," she said.

"Well I mean it," he replied. "Besides, I'm pretty sure I can fix this. My Dad does own the hardware store. I'm pretty sure I could rig something that'll work."

"Really?" she said, her eyes glistening with hope through the tears.

"Sure," Luke said. After an awkward moment he added tentatively, "Do you wanna go to my Dad's store now?"

"Sure, thanks," she said gratefully.

I watched them walk through the crowd and giggling girl from before shot Luke a look of treason. The funny thing is that he didn't notice. He had a mission. He was going to fix Rachel's camera and he seemed perfectly content to do so. It was at that moment that I knew I needed to find my own sense of purpose just like Luke.

TBC


	2. Patty's POV

_Miss Patty's POV_

Luke's penchant for being able to fix whatever was broken didn't always have to do with physically fixing. He was always worried about fixing broken emotions. I think it all stems from when his mother was ill and he had to help his father with Liz, the store and cooping in general.

I remember that there was a day a long time ago when Luke walked with Liz to dance class. I thought it was rather odd that he would come to his sister's dance class just to turn around and go home, but I later found out that he had just gotten the news that his mother's illness had taken a turn for the worse.

"Lucas," I called. "It's so nice to see you. Can I persuade you to join us for class? We're learning how to waltz today."

"No thanks Miss Patty," he replied shifting on his feet.

"Come on Luke every girl wants a boy who can dance," I replied. "And you're shaping up to be such an attractive young man that dancing would only be an added bonus."

He looked uncomfortable, but it was true. If I hadn't been married to my fourth husband at the time I'd have liked to school Luke in how to treat a lady. He just looked down, embarrassed.

"Liz, tell your brother that girls like boys that dance," I nudged her playfully, but even Liz wasn't her usual jovial self. She seemed sad somehow. I figured it must have to do with her mother. She had been sick for a while and the kids were having a hard time with it.

"Sure, if I found a guy who could dance I'd run off with him and have his baby," she said wryly. She looked at Luke and noticed his typical lack of response and said, "Come on Miss Patty we should start class."

She wandered into the studio and I was puzzled by her lack of interest in the topic. Liz was always interested in a little conversation, but today was different. I relented and let Luke walk away, but I watched him as he went. He wandered over by the gazebo in the Town Square. He looked around, a quick scan of the area, and made sure no one was watching him. His usually observant eyes missed me as I was intently gazing at him.

Luke bent down and by a shaded corner of the gazebo and he plucked a handful of forget-me-nots from the garden. I was surprised by his interest in the flowers, but I was also surprised by his lack of concern about picking the flowers. Of course I didn't have to wonder for very long because no sooner had Luke plucked the flowers from the ground than Taylor ran from across the square. Apparently he had seen Luke pick the flowers as well. Although Taylor was by no means a parental figure he had worn his authoritative air since I loved to Stars Hollow.

Taylor bounded towards Luke and said, "Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?"

Luke looked startled that he had been caught, but he wasn't ashamed. In fact, I'd describe his attitude as down right defiant. He took a deep breath and replied, "I'm picking flowers, what does it look like I'm doing?"

He walked swiftly passed Taylor and started home, but Taylor wouldn't let him off that easy. He followed him with the same brisk step that he uses today.

"Luke Danes, you are officially defacing town property. Those flowers are protected by statute 6, section 4 of the town by-laws," Taylor ranted as he scurried beside Luke.

"Well thanks for sharing that tidbit Mr. Doose," Luke replied. "Please give my regards to Greenpeace when you report me for violating a stupid town by-law."

"Those flowers give pleasure to all the people of the town. They aren't for your own personal enjoyment," Taylor shot back.

Luke stopped in his tracks and looked Taylor in the eye. "And what about the people who can't go outside Taylor? What about the people who live to far away to see the town square? What about the people who love Morning Glories or whatever the hell these things are?" Luke shouted and shook his fistful of flowers in Taylor's face. "What about those people? Are they prohibited from seeing these stupid flowers just because they're sick?"

Taylor looked taken aback. He never imagined that Luke was picking the flowers for his mother. He had assumed they were for that girlfriend of his. The one with the camera in everyone's face all the time. He suddenly had a pang of regret for giving Luke such a hard time. He had heard that Mrs. Danes wasn't expected to make it through the winter and now he realized Luke was trying to cheer her up.

"My mother has lived in this stupid town since she was born and the one thing she loves most of all are these dumb blue flowers that grow around the gazebo," Luke continued to rant for all to hear. "She can't come outside right now and if this one thing will make her feel a little bit better than I'm gonna pick as many of these damn things as I please."

I watched him turn on his heel and smiled as he walked down the street to his house. He couldn't fix what ailed his mother, but he was going to try to make her feel better. It was admirable. It was also the first time I'd seen a patented Luke Danes rant. It was amusing and it left Taylor speechless. I think also started the beginning of their mutual disdain society.

That was the moment I noticed that Luke was a lot deeper than he let on. He had a whole world of emotions that he was too afraid to speak of verbally so he showed his affection in smaller, more meaningful ways. He showed affection by doing, not speaking and somehow it seemed right.

TBC


	3. Rory's POV

_Rory's POV_

There's a good example of Luke's ability to show affection without speaking. I remember my Mom telling me that Jess chewed into Luke about helping people. Jess told him that he should back off and try not to fix people, problems, situations, whatever was bothering them. I agreed with Jess to a point. I know I hate it when other people butt into my life, but in this case Jess was wrong. Luke wasn't butting in he was trying to help. He wanted Jess to be happy. He wanted him to have a good life, live up to his potential.

Jess had been living with Luke for a little over a year. They had a lot in common even if no one would admit it. They were fundamentally different, but there were similarities. They were both stubborn, they hated group activities and they both had a biting wit when no one was looking.

Jess had been driving around town in his "new" car and Luke wasn't too happy about it. He felt like it was death trap and he was probably right, but Jess wouldn't hear it. There was a rumor that Jess had been cutting school to work at Wal-Mart, but Luke wasn't ready to admit it so he was in the process of looking the other way.

I was in the diner one day and Jess stormed in and Luke tried to talk to him. Luke was upset because Jess's car had leaked oil all over the street in front of the diner and Taylor was giving him grief about it. Not only that, but Luke was concerned that Jess's car was leaking far too much oil and he'd be stranded or get into another accident. Jess, in his usual fashion, wasn't concerned about it.

"Jess, that car is another accident waiting to happen," Luke reasoned. "You should get it fixed."

"And how can I afford to get it fixed?" Jess shot back. "Do you think I make thousands of dollars working at Wal-Mart?"

"No I don't," Luke said. "But I also don't think it's okay for you drive that thing around town leaking oil everywhere. It's not safe for you or for anyone else," he added pointedly.

Jess glanced over at me. The accident we'd been in had nothing to do with Jess's car, but it was clear that Luke wasn't going to take anymore chances with us or the car.

"Yeah, well when my horse comes in and I win the lottery then we'll talk about getting the car fixed," Jess said.

"Jess, come on," Luke sighed. "You have to start taking some responsibility for your life," Luke tried again.

"Well I was kind of hoping the automobile fairy would visit in the dead of night and fix my car," Jess said quickly and exited to the solitude of the apartment upstairs.

Luke just sighed and I tried not to act like I was watching. I pretended to read my book. I saw Luke scrub the counter briskly with his rag. I've noticed he does that a lot when he's upset about something or concerned about someone. When my Luke and my mom were fighting I swear he just about wore a hole in the counter from all his efforts to keep the diner clean.

He eventually threw the rag over his shoulder and picked up the phone. Luke went into the kitchen and I was running late so I packed up and left. It was later that I found out what Luke was up too.

I had spent most of the night over at Lane's and I was walking home. Taylor had the square blocked off for some sort of festival so I decided to take the back way home and that's when I saw Luke. I was passing the alley behind the diner and I noticed a lot of light coming from the alley ahead. I was walked over to see what was going on and I found Luke, Jess's car and one of those huge construction lights.

"Luke?" I asked looking at the figure peering under the hood of Jess's car.

"Rory," he replied startled. "What are you doing here? It's late."

"I was walking home from Lane's and I noticed the light," I said.

"Oh, yeah well Jess's car needed to be fixed," Luke said wiping his hands on a rag.

"So you decided to fix it in the middle of the night?" I asked.

"Not part of my original plan, but the Automobile Fairy apparently only visits when his diner is closed," Luke said wryly.

"Does Jess know you're here? He should be helping you," I replied.

"No, he doesn't know and he doesn't need to," Luke said. "I know that everyone thinks Jess is a bad kid and I can't deny that sometimes I think so too, but he's really not. He just hasn't had any good breaks and if I can help him out then I'm going to try."

"I know," I said. Of everyone in Stars Hollow I was probably the only other person who agreed with Luke.

"So you won't tell Jess I fixed his car?" Luke asked.

"Fixed his car? I thought only Automobile Fairies fixed cars that were too expensive to repair," I replied.

Luke suppressed a small grin and nodded. "Thanks," he said.

"Well I better get home," I said starting to walk.

"Hey, it's late," Luke said. "Why don't you let me give you a ride? I should probably make sure I fixed the Jess's car. I know enough to get by, but I'm no Gypsy."

"Are you sure Jess won't mind?" I said.

"No, he's at work. He decided to pick up a late shift," Luke said. "I made him walk until his car was fixed. Hop in," he said slamming the hood of the car.

That was night I discovered that as much as Luke would rant and rave about Jess and as much as he usually agreed with everyone about his behavior, he would always go the extra mile to help out family, or anyone else.

TBC


	4. Babette's POV

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry this vignette is kinda short, but I think it serves it's purpose. I don't own Gilmore Girls. They are the property of ASP and the WB. Watch the Frog.

_Babette's POV_

It's the little things that make a relationship work. I know from experience. Morrie has stuck it out with me through the good times and the bad and it's always the little things that make me smile. Luke has always felt that way about Lorelai. What other man would drop everything to fix a broken window or clogged gutter? They weren't even together at the time, but everyone knew how he felt.

Love isn't never having to say you're sorry. Love is dragging your butt outta bed at 3 in the morning to fix someone's heat in the dead of winter. Love is dragging a mattress from here to Hartford and back even when you don't want to. That's the kind of love Luke's always had for Lorelai.

I can remember one day, early in their relationship, when I was outside with Apricot. I was sittin' on the porch in the shade and I saw Luke leave Lorelai's house. I was gonna say hi, but for some reason I thought better of it so I sat and watched instead. I was hidden by the tree and besides, they were so wrapped up in each other I don't think they would've noticed me anyway.

Lorelai dashed after him and placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him. He turned and his face...pure joy. I never remember Luke being so happy. I thought it was great. It wasn't that he had been unhappy his whole life because that wasn't the case. He had been happy with Rachel and somewhere along the line he must have been happy with that lawyer lady, but this was different. This was happy and content. This was the cherry on top of the sundae.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but if I had to put money on it I'd say it was something pretty dirty. I think it must've been because even though I was far away I could see both of them blush through their smiles. And then Luke leaned in and kissed her. It was a sight to see. Luke Danes kissing, not just anyone, but Lorelai, outside in full view. That's when I knew he was gone.

Let me just add that this kiss was not a peck on the lips. This kiss was...well let's just say that after witnessing their goodbye I wandered off to find Morrie and I gave him the best morning he's had in years. Was that an over share? Sorry dumplins'.

Anyway it wasn't the kiss that showed the little things count. After they came up for air Lorelai was looking a little disheveled. But who could blame her? Luke is one fine specimen of man. So I kept watching them and Luke ran his finger over her ear and tucked her hair behind it in one sweet movement. Then, as she was straightening touched the collar of her shirt, which was askew and he flipped it down gently, straightening her necklace as he pulled hand away. He gave her one last peck on the forehead before he climbed into his truck and drove home.

Now to the casual observer this wouldn't have amounted to much, but Patty and I are anything but casual observers. I wouldn't have been a good friend if I didn't use my prime real estate position to study Luke and Lorelai's new relationship. Patty and the rest of the town were grateful. Like I told Luke once before, location, location, location.

A few days later Luke was leaving for work again and Lorelai followed him outside. They murmured their good-byes and kissed each other goodbye and once again Luke made sure that Lorelai's hair was tucked behind her ear and that her shirt and necklace were straightened. This same ritual occurred every time I happened to catch them saying their good-byes each morning.

The way I see it, it's not the grand gestures—the flowers and candy, the rose petals on the bed—it's the little things like making sure that the people you love are taken care of. That makes a relationship and Luke proved that he had that in spades.


	5. Richard's POV

Author's Note: Again, thanks for the reviews. Sorry the last chapter was short. This one is longer. I hope I conveyed what I was going for. I'm not sure. Hopefully it satisfies! I still don't own Gilmore Girls.

_Richard's POV_

If there is one thing that I've learned from Luke Danes it's that helping others for the one you love is a trait that is both admirable and necessary in a successful relationship. Lorelai and Luke started dating during my separation from Emily and as a result I missed most of the pertinent information about their relationship. I didn't know she was dating Luke seriously for many months after their courtship began.

Emily and I were having one of our discussions about the suitable hours to use the house and she mentioned that Lorelai was dating Luke. Dating a man who slings hash for a living was never what I had in mind for Lorelai, but I supposed it was better than having her sneak around with Jason. He was a fine business partner, but the thought of him romancing my daughter—the words smarmy and distasteful come to mind.

Emily on the other hand was beside herself. She had pleaded with Lorelai to find a man who could provide for her, keep her in a lifestyle where she didn't have to worry about money. From what I'd gathered Emily had given Lorelai and Luke quite a difficult time of things. Yes, she was amiable and pleasant to Luke's face, but he must have known that Emily was less than thrilled with their relationship. Emily is many things, but subtle isn't one of them. Her disdain for people can be felt from miles around even if she's smiling at you. I recall a moment when I was returning from the club and I heard Lorelai slam the door to the house.

"Lorelai Gilmore," Emily charged after her. "Don't walk away from me we need to discuss this!"

"Discuss what? There's nothing to discuss," Lorelai stopped and shot back. "You don't like Luke you've made that perfectly clear. I didn't come over for you to talk me out of being with him. I know you've been holding out for Prince Charles to leave Camilla for me, but I don't see that happening. And even if he did I wouldn't leave Luke."

"Be serious," Emily replied.

"I am serious Mom," Lorelai said. "No one has ever been good enough for you."

"That's not true, I always thought Christopher was the perfect match for you," Emily said.

Lorelai gave an irritated grunt of frustration. "Mom, Christopher and I aren't going to be together. I'm sorry we're not the perfect Rockwell painting of what a family should look like, but Rory is 20 years old. She doesn't need a hands on daddy anymore."

"So you're telling me you'd rather be with a scruffy flannel-clad, divorced waiter than with the father of your child?" Emily asked.

"Yes Mom," Lorelai snipped back. "I would rather be with a loving, caring, kind business_ owner_ who loves me and Rory than with a_ married_ man who has a child with another woman and who may or may not be employed at any given moment."

"You're being ridiculous," Emily replied. "Christopher has a fine job."

"No Mom, this whole conversation is ridiculous because you need to let it go. Let go of the delusion that you have of Chris and Rory and me being one big happy family. You can keep me and Rory in the picture but I need you to see Luke's face instead of Christopher's in the family portrait."

"Lorelai, please think about your future," Emily said. "You left home when you were 17. You've had to struggle with money your entire life because you were too proud to ask for help. I know you think that I don't care about your happiness, but financial well being is just as important as anything else in a relationship. Can you honestly tell me that Luke can give you that? He's not even college educated."

"Mom, I wouldn't care if Luke dropped out of high school. He'd still be Luke, the man I love. He's the man who took a hardware store and turned it into a successful business with no help from anyone. I love Luke and he loves me and Rory and I couldn't ask for anything more. If you and Dad have taught me anything it's that you can't build a relationship on money."

Emily looked taken aback. I can't say that I wasn't either. It was true that Emily and I had a society marriage, but it was, at one time at least, based on love and mutual affection.

Emily smoothed out her suit and said coldly, "Fine, well you should be going." Emily turned sharply on her heel and started to walk away.

"Wait a minute," Lorelai said picking up on Emily's tone. "You don't get to cut me off and be mad. You're the one who's standing there attacking Luke. I'm the one who gets to walk away this time!" Lorelai shouted, but Emily was in the house before she finished her thought.

I don't often give credit to Lorelai, but she did have a point. Emily and I knew all too well that you couldn't live forever on financial security alone. You could live a long marriage on financial security, but somewhere along the way there had to be a deep unbending affection and that was really what mattered.

After hearing that conversation I gave Luke credit for going out of his way to help Emily. She probably hadn't endeared herself to him during that first month or two. I can only imagine how she tried to behave herself, but let little comments slip out when she was around him. That's why I was completely surprised when I found a large green truck in the driveway one afternoon. His car is really quite a monstrosity. Well, it was anyway.

All this lead up to a specific event that showed me just how much Luke cared for my daughter. It let me see that Luke Danes was an honorable, upstanding man and, in a way, helped me realize just how much my marriage meant to me.

"Now be careful," Luke said to Emily as he gently helped her out of the truck. She placed a supportive arm on his shoulder.

"Thank you," Emily said as she struggled to get out of the car.

I had been wandering passed the window when I noticed the exchange between Luke and Emily. Then, much to my dismay, as Luke shut the car door I saw at Emily was struggling to stand as Luke helped her up the steps to the porch. I dashed to the door as quickly as I could and ran over to them.

"Emily," I said. "What happened?"

"Nothing Richard, I'm fine," she replied, obstinate as ever. I turned my attention to someone who might answer my question truthfully. "Luke, what happened? Where's Lorelai?"

"Well Emily needed a little help," Luke said as she continued to help Emily into the house.

"Don't tell him anything," Emily said. "He doesn't need to know anything about this."

"Emily I have a right to know what happened to you. You're obviously hurt," I said.

"And since when did you start caring about if I was hurt or not," Emily shot back at me, although without her usual zest.

"Luke, go on," I prodded him.

Luke looked uncomfortably between Emily and myself as we got her into the living room and seating on the couch.

"Oh fine, if you must know I had to have a test done at the hospital," Emily sighed.

"A test?"I replied baffled. _'Is she sick?'_ I thought to myself. "What kind of test? Are you all right? Why is Luke here? Where is Lorelai?" I bombarded her with questions.

"Richard calm down," she said with irritation in her voice. "I'm fine. I needed to go the doctor for a test and Lorelai was supposed to take me, but something happened at work."

"She had a huge convention unexpectedly show up," Luke offered in Lorelai's defense.

"Yes, well apparently Lorelai had a group of thirty angry tourists to deal with so she couldn't leave. I was going to cancel my appointment, but Luke insisted on driving me."

"But you're fine?" I said still baffled that I knew nothing of the appointment. I had a feeling it was quite serious or else Luke wouldn't have offered to step in for Lorelai.

"Yes, I'm fine," she sighed. "If you'd like to make yourself useful I'd love a glass of ice water."

"Of course," I replied hurriedly taking my leave. I was around the corner and I heard him speak. My curiosity got the better of me and I'm ashamed to admit that I stood on the other side of the door and listened to their conversation.

"So, you're okay here?" Luke asked tentatively.

"Yes," Emily said. After a moment Emily added, "Luke, I know I haven't been your biggest fan, but I do appreciate your help today."

"You're welcome," Luke said shyly. I think he might have been ready to leave, but all of sudden he spoke again. "Mrs. Gilmore, I know you don't think I'm good enough for your daughter, but I think you should know that I love her and I'd never let anything happen to her or Rory."

"I know," Emily replied. "Luke, why did you help me today? I've given you no reason to go out of your way for me," Emily said.

"You needed help," Luke said simply.

"Yes, but I could've rescheduled my appointment. You didn't have to leave your diner and rearrange your day," she reasoned.

"Well this was important," Luke responded. "Lorelai and Rory care about you and that test wasn't something you should put off. It's important to them that you're healthy and it's important to me too."

"I appreciate that," Emily said. I could tell by her tone of voice that she was sincerely touched by Luke's statement. "You're a good man Luke. I'd like us to start over again if that's possible."

"Sure," Luke said.

"Have I made myself the bane of your existence?" Emily asked abruptly.

"What?" Luke questioned.

"It's just that Richard's mother, she hated me and she made no pretenses otherwise. I hated when she'd come over and judge me and somehow I feel like that's exactly what I've done to you," she said.

"It's okay," Luke replied.

"Then I did do that to you," she responded. "Wonderful. I spend half my life trying to escape that woman and now I find I've turned into her."

"You were never mean," Luke tried to tell her.

"But you knew I didn't approve of you," she said.

"Well, yeah," Luke replied.

"I'm sorry Luke. I do think you're a fine man and I truly believe that Lorelai is lucky to have found you."

"Thanks," Luke replied. "If there's one thing I've learned in my life it's that family is important. You need to be there for them no matter what."

I'm not sure what happened after that. I regained my self-control and went to get Emily's water. All I know is that conversation taught me a lot. It taught me that Luke was the kind of man who would put up with a woman who obviously disliked him because he loved Lorelai. It also helped me realize just how much had put up with when Trix was alive. Luke truly helped me to realize that it's the little things that matter.

TBC


	6. Emily's POV

Author's Note: Coming off of my GG premiere high! Hope you are too. I still don't own Gilmore Girls...

_Emily's POV_

I can recall the exact moment when I finally realized that Luke was exactly who I'd always hoped Lorelai would find. I had come to the conclusion that Lorelai was in love with Luke and nothing would come between them and I had accepted it. Please notice I said accepted it,_ not_ I was thrilled with it, I was ecstatic and I couldn't wait to plan to the wedding. I had merely resigned myself to the fact that this was Lorelai's choice.

All of that changed when I finally realized that Luke was not only in love with and devoted to my daughter, but also to my granddaughter. Luke had proven to be dependable and courteous, even at times when I wasn't the most endearing person in the world. He had helped me with an important appointment and we had started over with a clean slate.

I was meeting Lorelai for lunch and I insisted we go to Luke's. Lorelai, always in a habitual state of being late, had called to tell me she would be over in 15 minutes. Not one to wait in my car as she had suggested, I decided to walk to Luke's and wait for her. That's when it happened.

I was walking around the corner when I was noticed a familiar flannel pattern close to the side of the building. I was about to walk over and say hello when I heard muffled voices and it was clear it would not be a good time to interrupt. Instead I stepped back around the corner and tried to decipher who Luke was speaking to in such a threatening tone.

"Look you've got two options here, you can stay the hell away from Rory on your own, or I can help make sure you can't get anywhere near Rory," Luke said menacingly.

"You're crazy you know that?" the voice replied. It sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

"No Dean," Luke replied. 'Dean, of course!' I thought. "You're crazy. First you pulled Rory into a nice little affair while you were separated and then you left her to go back to your wife. That was your choice. Now just as she's moving on you're coming around again. Leave her alone."

Luke was speaking evenly, but I could only imagine the look on his face. He was deadly serious and he wasn't making a request.

"Get away from me man," Dean replied. I distinctly heard a light thud and realized that someone was shoved out of the way. I had a feeling it was Luke from his reply.

"Dean," he said louder than before. "I'm warning you. You've put Rory through enough. I get that she was your first love, but you're married. You went back to Lindsey so you need to stay away from Rory."

"You know I've heard all this from Lorelai and I really don't need to hear it from you. Since the day I moved to this town all I've heard is how Rory's a little princess and I better not hurt her. Well I've got news for you, she hurt me and no one seemed to care. And besides for that I'm not trying to hurt her. I just need to talk to her," Dean ranted.

"Why?" Luke asked. "What's so important that you need to talk to Rory about it? That's why you have a wife. Sorry if she doesn't listen to you or encourage you, but you went back to Lindsey. She's your wife, not Rory."

"Yeah I know and like Lorelai said she'll mow me down in her Jeep if she has too," Dean replied glibly.

"But has it ever occurred to either of you that Rory might want to talk to me?"

"She doesn't" Luke replied flatly. "Trust me, I've talked to her. She wants you to stay away. And also, you might think what Lorelai said is a joke, but remember this. Lorelai is the least of your problems if you mess with Rory. In the good cop/bad cop scenario she is definitely the good cop and I'm the unstable, wild card. Think about it before I see you sniffing around the diner for Rory again," Luke said coolly.

He turned the corner with a satisfied grimace on his face, walking with a sense of purpose. In fact he had such a sense of purpose that he nearly knocked into me.

"Emily," he said started to see me.

"Hello Luke," I replied pleasantly.

"What brings you here?" he asked. He looked shaken to see me. I almost got the feeling that he was nervous that I had overheard his conversation with Dean, which, of course, I had.

"I'm supposed to meet Lorelai for lunch," I replied. "She's running late as usual so I thought I'd take a little walk."

"Oh," he replied scratching the back of his neck and shuffling his feet slightly.

"Although I have to say that I'm glad we see eye to eye now because I'd hate to run into you in a dark alley," I said deadpan.

He looked at me to see if I was joking. I don't know why people do that. I'm very funny and I think it's quite obvious when I'm being humorous, but some people, my daughter for one and Luke for the other can never tell. I decided to let him in on my humor and I smiled. He let out a deep breath and looked utterly relieved.

"So you heard all that then?" he asked.

"Yes I did," I said. "I appreciate you looking after Rory. Her carrying on with Dean is inexcusable, but I'm glad she's finally putting it all behind her. And I'm glad she has someone looking out for her so that she can move on."

He looked embarrassed by my comment or that I'd heard his exchange with Dean. I couldn't be sure which.

"Thanks," he replied.

"You're welcome," I said. "Now, why don't you escort me to the diner and tell me more about this new coffee recipe Lorelai keeps telling me about."

He was modest and sincere in his interaction with Dean and I admire that. He'd always said he loved Rory, but this little incident showed me just how much he cared for her. It proved that his love wasn't just for Lorelai, but that he sincerely cared about my granddaughter. A man's character can be seen in what he does for others. Luke's reaction to finding that I heard his conversation proved to me that he wasn't looking for credit. He wasn't trying to be a hero or protector. He was simply being himself and that made all the difference in my mind.

TBC


	7. Mrs Kim's POV

Author's Note: Due to a stubborn e-mail system I couldnt' update yesterday. Therefore, you get two chapters today! Have a super weekend. I don't own Gilmore Girls...

_Mrs. Kim's POV_

Luke Danes is a very kind man. He take care of my Lane when she lose her head and leave home. Lane needed a job and Luke took her in with open arms. I know Lane is a hard-worker. I taught her that. But, Luke also look out for Lane, not as an employee, but as a friend.

It was a few weeks after Lane moved into that filth hole she call an apartment. I happen to see Lane leave work. Truth be told, I watched everyday from my window. Six o'clock sharp and Lane left the diner. I had to be sure she was okay. On this day she didn't look well. I could tell because Lane would always tuck her nose inside the collar of her coat when she didn't feel well. I watched her cross the street and her nose was tucked behind her collar, her hands shoved deep in her pockets. It was cold and I was worried. I continued to watch her walk from the window as I started to put on my coat. That's when I saw him.

Luke came running out of the diner in that silly green coat he's fond of. He was throwing a scarf around his neck with one hand and carrying something with the other. Luke is a smart man. He knows that dressing weather-appropriate helps fend off cold and infection. I've heard him say it. He should really have had a talk with Lorelai about that. She's always wearing clothing that isn't weather-appropriate.

I was looking out the window and I saw Luke catch up to Lane and hand her a Styrofoam bowl and spoon. I knew it must be soup because he dug a packet of crackers from his pocket and handed them to her. She lifted her face out from behind the collar of her coat and smiled. Lane was starting to tuck her face back into her coat and Luke turned around. He must have said something because Lane stopped and turned to him. That's when I saw Luke take off his scarf and wrap it around her neck.

He turned to walk back to the diner and Lane walked out of view. I removed my coat and went back to work, silently happy that Lane had someone besides me looking out for her.

_TBC_


	8. Lane's POV

Author's Note: Unfortunately I still don't own Gilmore Girls...

_Lane's POV_

Luke is an intense guy. I mean he's a great boss and a nice person, but if I had to pick one word to describe him intense would be my choice. There were times when I was little and I'd go to the diner with Rory and Lorelai and I'd think,_ 'That guy needs to lay off the Pearl Jam eat some ice cream.'_ Hey I was 12, ice cream and ridding yourself of grunge rock equaled happiness okay?

Anyway, ever since I can remember Luke has been intense. Never carefree, never happy-go-lucky. Always perturbed or preoccupied. He'll probably be that way again--always fixing things for people, cooking for them, cleaning up after them. He is in a service business after all, but the point is I don't remember him ever taking a moment for himself. There were a few exceptions like when he was younger and he'd go to the movies with Rachel, or when he went on that cruise with Nicole, or when he closed the diner to go fishing. Of course the closing the diner to go fishing had more to do with Lorelai than a vacation.

Lorelai. That was when he changed. She was the reason he went from being Mr. Fix-It to Mr. Fixed. You're probably wondering what that means, but bear with me. Luke was always trying to help people, fix what was broken in their lives, whether it was a physical thing or some other problem. But the problem with being Mr. Fix-It is that it left him broken. The man never really got over Rachel until he developed an unrequited crush on Lorelai. Of course it didn't help that she didn't notice it for years so he moved on thinking he could make a life with Nicole. Anyway, the point is Luke Danes was a broken man looking to fix the hole in his heart, in his soul. _Hey that could be a really cool song -- Mental note for Brian and Zach._

So Luke wandered aimlessly looking for something, someone to help while he waited for something to fix him. That something was a someone and her name was Lorelai. When they started dating it was like Luke let go of all the anger and sadness he'd been holding in for years. Sure, he still fixed everything at her house and he still tired to help other people, but something was different. The intensity was gone. He seemed almost relaxed. It was weird.

I'll never forget the day I first noticed it. Luke had come back from helping his sister at the Renaissance Fair, which should have put him in a foul mood when he got back, but it didn't. He strolled into the diner and casually asked how the week had gone without him. No sooner had he arrived then he got a phone call on his cell phone (take a minute to process_ that_!) and he left the diner again. He didn't even seem stressed or frustrated. It was odd. I found out later who had put him in such a good mood.

The diner was dead because of the town's big fall parade so I took my lunch break a little early. I had to get home and get some practice in while the guys were at work and that's when I ran into Luke and Lorelai. Well, I didn't run into them so much as I saw them and I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. What can I say with Rory in Europe I was hungry for some juicy gossip!

"So, how was the Renaissance Fair?" Lorelai asked smiling pleasantly.

"Remember how I told you if I lived there I would have to blow my brains out?" Luke said.

Lorelai must have nodded because he continued. "Well I don't think blowing my brains out would be a quick enough death," Luke kidded. "However, Liz and T.J. have told me they are in my debt forever so I think that might be useful in the future. And after four weeks there I've also grown sickeningly accustomed to soup in a bread bowl."

I heard Lorelai chuckle. "Well I'm glad you're back," she said, almost shyly.

"Me too," Luke replied softly. "Oh, I almost forgot," he said. "Liz wanted me to give you this."

Okay, now I admit it wasn't the best idea, but I looked through the bush I was standing behind and tried to catch a glimpse of what he gave her. He was holding up a necklace, which looked pretty nice actually. Although the whole exchange between them was really weird. They were friends and it was definitely a friendly conversation, but there was something there that seemed different. It only took a few more minutes for me to figure out how different things really were.

"It goes with the earrings," Luke said. "A perfect match."

"A perfect match," Lorelai murmured. Then, before I knew it she was leaning in. Lorelai was leaning in to kiss Luke! His hand was reaching for her waist and her lips were dangerously close to touching his when the parade started and a crowd of people brushed by them. There was so much tension and it was broken by a marching band. This could only happen to Lorelai and it could only happen in Stars Hollow.

As much as I thought it would be wise to join the throng of people passing by I decided to wait it out and see what would happen. This was juicy. This was better than a Noel/Liam Gallagher feud. This was Luke and Lorelai kissing in the middle of the street!

Lorelai looked disappointed by the interruption. Luke looked puzzled, but, surprisingly, not angry. They watched the parade go by and no one seemed to notice that anything had been interrupted. Miss Patty waved to them as she walked by with her dancing apples. Taylor was too busy barking orders into his bullhorn to notice them and the parade just passed by.

After the crowd passed and it looked like they were alone again they looked at each other. It was then that I realized that the kiss was no fluke. It wasn't something that was just about to happen. This was something that they both wanted. They had anticipated kissing. I wondered if Rory knew about it, but then I was drawn into what was happening.

"Never a dull moment in Stars Hollow," Lorelai said. She looked a little bit nervous.

"That's for sure," Luke replied. "And I thought the Renaissance Fair was full of crazies."

"So I was gonna thank you for the necklace," Lorelai said stepping closer to Luke.

"Right, well Liz sent it and I don't want you to feel like you have to wear it if you don't like it because--," Luke said tentatively.

Lorelai closed the gap between them and stopped his sentence with a firm kiss on the lips. She rested her free hand on his forearm and he pulled her closer to him. I blushed a little. I felt a little bit like those Internet voyeurs, but it was like looking at RuPaul. I couldn't help but stare and try to figure it all out.

Once they pulled away Luke replied, "You're welcome." He had a smile on his face. Pause for a moment and reflect on that. Luke had a smile on his face. It was a smile that wasn't in the privacy of his own home. It wasn't a tiny grin. This was a full-fledged 'I'm happy' smile and he was smiling in front of the entire town. I mean, the entire town had just passed by so no one saw it but me, but it was still this was something.

I stood for a moment still shocked by what I saw so I missed the end of their conversation. What I did see was Luke walking back to the diner and he was smiling to himself. I'd probably seen Luke at least twice a week for a good portion of my life and I'd never seen him look is the word I'd use. His face wasn't intense it was relaxed. For the first time since I'd known Luke he didn't look broken. Mr. Fix-It had finally found the person to fix his broken emotions and all it took was a kiss.

TBC


	9. Taylor's POV

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I still don't own Gilmore Girls.

_Taylor's POV_

__  
Luke and I never got along. In his youth he was disrespectful and his insubordination continued to grow as he became an adult. He never wanted to take part in town events. He refused to put up fliers for town events unless it was Lorelai who suckered him into it. He's always been a non-conformist of the worst kind. Most of all, he's always had this uncontrollable urge to spite me. Though there was one time in particular that he put aside his childish derision and actually made himself useful.

It was about 4 a.m. in the middle of February. Stars Hollow had been hit by a horrible blizzard and I went to the market to make sure everything was in order. I got there and I noticed that the weight of the snow had caused part of the roof to cave in. Well I was beside myself. I was struggling to find something to catch the water as it melted when I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I shouted.

"Taylor?" Luke called back. I heard the door swing closed behind him.

"Luke?" I said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come by and see if everything was okay with the roof," he said his voice moving closer to the back of the store. "I remembered you said that it needed to be repaired but you were too cheap to have Tom fix it."

"I beg your pardon Luke, but I was not too cheap," I grumbled. "He was price gouging."

At that moment Luke turned the corner and saw me standing there in three inches of water, trying, in vain, to correct the problem.

"Aw geez Taylor," Luke said when he saw me. "Here," he said grabbing the bucket off the shelf and placing it under the leak.

"Why are you here Luke?" I asked angrily.

"I'm helping you out," he told me matter-of-factly. "Do you have a hose around here?"

"Aisle 9," I replied indignantly.

"Thanks," Luke rolled his eyes at me as he walked to get a hose. "I have some plywood over at the diner. I think I could probably rig it to hold until we can get Tom over here to look at this."

"_We_ can get Tom over here?" I said. The nerve of him. I knew he just stopped by to gloat. He probably saw the leak and couldn't pass up an opportunity to goad me about it.

"You then," he said walking back and unraveling the hose. "Look Taylor I was picking up my bread delivery and I saw you dragging the WetVac in here from your car. I figured you might want a hand. If you don't then I'll leave," he said placing the hose back on the shelf.

"No," I said stopping him before he could leave. "I guess I could use a hand," I finally replied grudgingly.

"Fine," Luke said picking up the hose again.

"Lorelai sure has had an effect on you," I commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luke asked. He seemed offended.

"I just mean that before you were with Lorelai you would have never offered to help me," I explained. "We've never gotten along and now all of a sudden you're helping me? Lorelai has changed you into a newer, kinder Luke."

"Think what you want Taylor. I'm still the same Luke," he grumbled.

"Well, that's debatable," I replied.

"And I'm sure you'll debate it. You'd debate the sky being blue if you thought someone would listen to you," Luke said. He wasn't angry he was simply making a point. I have to admit that a small part of me thought he might be slightly correct. He shot the comment at me, but he continued to work on cleaning the flood.

"I think you're gonna have to toss the bottom shelves of these four aisles," he said. "Standing water within a foot of perishables is a violation of Code 4, Section 1," Luke said with a gleam in his eye.

I was flabbergasted. He seemed to be teasing me and yet he was absolutely right.

"How do you know that?" I said astounded.

"Taylor, how many years have you been coming to the diner and harassing me about town laws, ordinances and codes? "he asked.

"But you never listen to me," I replied.

"I always listen to you. Why do you think I kick you out all the time? Caesar, the Banyan boys, Kirk, all of them I can tune out, but for some reason your voice cannot be ignored. I try to ignore you, but it's fate's sick joke to make me retain the useless information you spout."

"I, I don't know what to say," I replied.

"Please say nothing," Luke replied put upon. "Just let it go."

After an hour we had managed to make the inside of the market presentable and Luke was on the roof reinforcing the hole until Tom could get over to fix it. Luke finally came from the roof and handed me the extra nails.

"I think it'll hold, but you'd better get Tom here as soon as possible," he said.

"I'll call him as soon as it's light out," I replied.

Luke started to walk toward the door. "Luke," I said stopping him. "Thank you for your help today."

"Forget it," Luke replied.

"Well I really think I owe you something in return for—"he cut me off with the wave of his hand.

"Taylor, can we just forget this ever happened. You'll come into the diner and yak my ear off and I'll kick you out and things can be normal."

"Fine," I relented. "But I know the real you now Luke. You'll act mad and kick me out, but I know secretly, deep down you appreciate my vigor."

"Taylor," Luke said walking out. "Don't make me regret this."

"Fine," I replied cheerily. "But it's clear that you have the will to help people in the community and that means something Luke..."

I was just starting to get into my inspiration speech when I heard the door to the market slam. Luke had wandered off into the early morning. He'd done his good deed for the month and went off to start his day. Maybe he wasn't always as disrespectful and insubordinate as I thought.

TBC


	10. Sookie's POV

Author's Note: So this chapter was supposed to be Lorelai's POV and then I realized I forgot Sookie! I hope you enjoy it. I still don't own Gilmore Girls.

_Sookie's POV_

Luke and I have known each other for years. It doesn't seem like that long ago that we were friendly rivals in the kitchen. Sometimes we may have been more unfriendly than friendly, but he was a good man regardless of the bickering.

Luke and I were never what you'd call great friends. We were mostly friendly acquaintances until Lorelai started to hang out with him more often. I could see it even back then. The way he'd sneak stolen glances at Lorelai. The look of hurt in his eyes when he found out Lorelai was engaged. The look of sheer elation when he found out she wasn't engaged. Luke's always had a thing for her and I always supported it because I could tell deep down that Lorelai had the same feelings for him. Maybe that's where I messed up—too much encouragement.

But anyhow, Luke was always around to lend a helping hand. There was a time when I broke my arm. It happened when I first started as the chef at the Independence Inn. I couldn't move very well and chopping was next to impossible. The staff at the Independence was small back then. It was just me in the kitchen that day. I was taking forever to get the littlest things done when Luke showed up. I always thought that Mia had called Luke for reinforcement. I found out later that he'd come over on his own.

"Sookie," Luke called entering the kitchen.

"Luke Danes?" I questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you broke your arm," he said walking over.

"So what if I did," I said territorially as I saw him eye my stove.

"Well I wondered if maybe you could use some help," he replied.

"I'm fine, thanks," I said in fear that he was trying to take my job. The diner hadn't been opened that long and I figured it was going belly up. I thought he was after my job.

"You don't look fine," Luke said walking over and picking up a knife. "I figured chopping might be a little difficult."

"It's okay," I replied. He just looked at me and I crumbled. "It's not okay," I said starting to panic. "I haven't had this job very long and I already broke my arm at work. Mia is gonna fire me if I don't have this dinner finished by 6 six and I can hardly chop anything."

"Sookie," Luke said calming me. "It's no problem. Mia would never fire you. I'll help you out. I heard you were here by yourself today."

"From who?" I asked.

"Your friend," he replied. "The maid with the daughter. I ran into her in Doose's. Man that girl can talk."

I noticed a moment of hesitation in his voice. I knew right away that he was talking about Lorelai. I didn't know they even knew each other, but I figured if anyone told Luke about my arm it was probably Lorelai.

"Oh, well she didn't have to ask you to help me," I said.

"She didn't," he said. "She mentioned you were nervous about getting fired and you broke your arm...look that girl talks way too much. You need help, I'll help."

"Thanks," I replied.

Luke stayed for nearly an hour helping me chop, caramelize and garnish. The dinner went off without a hitch, except for the fact that he chops his carrots in the wrong direction, he didn't know what caramelizing was and he didn't have the touch with garnish. In fact he was pretty bad at everything, but I think Mia took pity on me because I was invalid and Luke because he was helping out.

"Well, I'm gonna go," Luke said after dinner was over.

"Okay," I said. "Thanks again for your help."

"No problem. Just don't do any heavy lifting, or that thing with the blow torch until you're all healed okay?" he replied.

I giggled. "Okay, I'll try."

"Hey Sookie," Lorelai said rushing in and brushing passed Luke as she walked by. "Oh hey Duke," she smiled.

"It's Luke," I said.

"Who's Luke?" Lorelai replied.

"He's Luke," I said pointing at Luke.

"No, he's Duke," Lorelai said.

"It's Luke actually," Luke finally spoke up.

"Really?" Lorelai contemplated this news. She took a long hard look at him before declaring, "It's kind of good though. You never looked like a Duke."

"Right," Luke rolled his eyes. "Well I gotta go," he said.

"Bye," I said.

"Yeah, bye _Luke_," Lorelai added.

I waved good-bye, but Luke wasn't paying attention. Instead his hand was rubbing the spot on his arm. The spot Lorelai hit as she brushed passed him. I couldn't tell what the look in his eyes indicated. He almost looked awe-struck, but I couldn't be sure. All I know is that after Rachel left town and Lorelai started going to the diner everyday Luke was a changed man when she was around. It was little stolen glances that passed between them, conscious or not, that supported my belief in their mutual affection. One thing I was certain of after that day was that Luke was a good man.

TBC


	11. Lorelai's POV

Author's Note: Here is the chapter I was looking most forward to writing and the chapter I know a lot of you have been waiting for and yet this one seemed to be the hardest to get right. So hopefully I got it right and you enjoy it. I still do not own Gilmore Girls.

_Lorelai's POV_

Aside from Rory, Luke has been the constant in my life for the last ten years. Whether I needed something fixed, a problem solved, or a shoulder to cry on Luke was the person I went to. It didn't matter if he was married or I had a boyfriend. It didn't matter if he thought I was being unreasonable, he always listened and offered a sympathetic ear.

I've never been able to pinpoint the one moment when Luke was happiest. It's not like he always walks around with a smile on his face, in fact those moments are usually few and far between. Luke usually shows happiness by giving out free coffee or letting Taylor talk for ten minutes before kicking him out of the diner.

When Luke and I first started dating he was very content. His eyes would do this thing where they shined and he'd smile and look down, almost embarrassed by the fact that he was beaming. He smiled a lot then, but the biggest smile I've ever seen Luke give came the night of May 1. I remember it well because I was actually the recipient of this mega-watt smile. Truthfully it was a small grin that turned into a smile that lead up to a small fist pump and a joyous swing around the yard. It was a sight to behold.

"So will you?" he asked me hopefully.

"Luke," I said, my voice cracking with emotion. "Of course I'll marry you."

Luke gently slid the ring onto my finger and stood up slowly. His eyes had that hint of boyishness, but still burned with a passionate fire. A small grin spread across his face, which gave way to a full-fledged smile. I'm talking teeth and everything. He punched the air lightly once to convey his excitement before he swept me up in his arms and spun a circle under the chuppah. I giggled as he spun us around. I'd never seen him show so much emotion before.

"I love you," he said seriously as he set me back down. He was looking deeply in my eyes and I knew that this was right. This is what I waited my whole life to find.

"I love you too," I said. Aside from telling Rory those words rarely leave my lips, but that night I couldn't tell him enough how much I loved him and couldn't wait for our life to start. He didn't fix anything and he didn't offer a sympathetic shoulder to cry one, but that night he made me the happiest woman in Connecticut. Although he'd later argue that I made him the happiest man in Connecticut, I think it was a little bit of both.

The second moment that I think best defines Luke's happiness was when I told him I was pregnant. Don't get me wrong, he was definitely happy at our wedding, but Luke is more of a private emotions kind of guy and the wedding was just long and very public after my mother got through planning it. Although she finally got what she'd always wanted, a white Romanov wedding, albeit on a much smaller scale than she initially envisioned. At first I was against it, but there was something about getting married in the snow that appealed to me. It must have been the snow because not two months later and I found out I was pregnant. My only worry was how to tell Luke.

Luke and I hadn't talked about having kids. It was something that we both thought wouldn't happen for a while. I don't know why, but every time the topic of kids came up we'd put it off. Before we were even a couple Luke always said he didn't want kids. He hated jam hands and the noise. But, he also said that if found the right person there would be a discussion about kids. As for me, I wasn't sure. I love babies, but I wasn't sure I was ready for childhood all over again. I had to face the fact that Rory was a fluke.

So when I found out that Luke had successfully managed to knock me up without trying I was a little surprised. I was happy, but I was nervous. I was scared, but joyful. Since I was running the gamut of emotions I wasn't sure what Luke would think. I walked to the diner and tried to figure out how to tell him. Unfortunately I decided to tell him during the lunch rush.

"Hey," he smiled as I walked up the counter.

His smiling face calmed me a little as threw my purse on the counter.

"Hey yourself," I said returning his grin. He immediately grabbed a coffee cup and set it in front of me. He readied himself to pour a cup of my delicious life's blood when I put a hand over the cup.

"I'm okay," I said preventing him from pouring.

"What?" he asked. His face wore genuine concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I shrugged. He still looked concerned and I could tell he didn't believe me.

"Let me get this straight," he replied. "You're here in the middle of the day. I'm about to pour you a cup of coffee without a fight and you're saying no?"

"Correct," I said with an affirming head nod.

"Luke, my eggs are a weird color," Kirk yelled from across the diner.

"Eat 'em anyway Kirk. They're fine," he called back. "Why don't you want coffee?" he asked turning his attention back to me.

"Salmonella poisoning is a very real thing Luke," Kirk called back. "I wouldn't take any chances. Where did you get these eggs anyway?"

"Ah," Luke grunted in frustration. "Hold on Kirk. We," he said looking back at me, "are not finished with this conversation."

He walked over to Kirk's table and dealt with the Salmonella eggs and the Taylor came in to harass him about a crack in the sidewalk. By the time he came back to the counter he seemed to have forgotten that we weren't finished with the coffee conversation.

"Okay, sorry," he said. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Um, can I get a club sandwich, extra ham, extra cheese, curly fries, a side of cole slaw, mozzarella sticks and a strawberry milkshake?" I asked hopefully. I suddenly realized how hungry I was.

"What's with your order today? The sandwich already comes with cole slaw," Luke said absently, yet not skipping a beat. "Since when do you like strawberry over chocolate and what do you need mozzarella sticks for?"

"I want_ extra_ cole slaw," I said. I took a small breath before I continued. "I've always liked strawberry and too much caffeine is bad for the baby since I'm eating for two and I'm in the mood for something gooey and the mozzarella sticks fit the bill."

"Luke, these new eggs have a funky smell," Kirk yelled again.

I added the baby part in the middle hoping it might soften the blow. However, I didn't realize how this could backfire. It was so busy and Luke was so absent-mindedly jotting down my order that he didn't even notice what I'd craftily added to my response.

"Fine," he said. "Club sandwich, extra ham and cheese, curly fries, mozzarella sticks, extra cole slaw and a strawberry shake," he said before he yelled, "Kirk just eat the damn eggs!"

I was shocked as I watched Luke walk away and tend to other customers. Either he hadn't heard what I said or he was ignoring it hoping it would go away. I watched him as he took plates to Babette's table, he continued to fight with Kirk over the eggs and he generally tidied up the diner while I sat watching him, wondering if he'd hear me at all.

Luke came out of the kitchen with my lunch. Three plates and a milkshakes glass all balanced steadily in his arms. He set them down in front of me.

"Sandwich, fries, mozzarella sticks, milk shake and_ extra_ cole slaw," he said as if he was sickened by the thought of the artery-clogging lunch I was about to inhale.

Luke smiled slightly and turned to walk away. I was just about to take a bit of my sandwich when Luke abruptly turned around and walked around the corner. He placed a hand on my arm and said,"Can you come here for a minute," he asked.

I followed him willingly around the counter and into the kitchen.

"Did you just say you were eating for two?" he asked. His face had lost most of its color.

"Hello, Mr. Delayed Reaction," I sighed, relieved that he had heard me after all. "Jeez, you could've acknowledged what I said about 10 minutes ago."

"You're eating for two because you're having a baby," he continued.

"Yes," I replied. "I found out this morning and I know we didn't talk about having kids and this must be a huge shock-"

"We're having a baby?" Luke cut me off.

"Yes, and I know it must be a shock because I was shocked when they told me. It's not like we were planning or even trying to-"

"We're," he said waving his finger in the air between us, "we're having a baby?"

"Yes," I said quietly. It was obvious he wasn't thrilled with the news. I remember thinking that this should have been one of the happiest moments of my life.

"You're going to have my baby," he said as if he couldn't wrap his mind around the concept.

"No, I'm having Steven Tyler's baby, but it kind of grosses Rory out so I was thinking maybe you could just raise it as your own," I said sarcastically.

He just gave me a look. "I'm sorry, but this is...I wasn't expecting...we're having a baby," he said in a tone that finally meant he wasn't asking the question, but rather acknowledging this news as fact.

"Yes," I said dumbly. "We're having a baby."

All of a sudden he walked quickly forward. I wasn't sure if he was about to hug me or run outside to play in traffic. When he breezed passed me I figured the traffic scenario was about to play out. I quickly followed him as he bolted through the kitchen into the diner. I followed him and watched as he walked behind the counter and picked up a stack of plates.

"Lane," he called. "Here, plates for everybody. Everybody gets pie today."

"Pie?" she asked.

"Free pie for everybody all day," Luke called as he frantically cut pieces of his awful peach pie and passed out plates.

"What's with the free pie sweetie?" Babette called out.

"Nothing, it's just a good day that's all," Luke said as he passed me and gave out pie.

Once again, almost as if it just dawned on him he gave Kirk his pie and walked back over in direction. He ushered back behind the curtain again and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Luke said. Before I could answer he leaned in and placed his lips firmly and passionate on mine. He pulled back and smiled.

"Then this is good then?" I asked just making sure I was certain of his happiness.

"This is great," he smiled. "Unexpected and scary, but it's great," he said sincerely.

"So you're happy?" I said trying to fight back tears. 'Damn hormones,' I thought.

"Yes," Luke said enthusiastically. "Are you?"

Instead of answering like a sane person I began to cry. Luke pulled me close to him and buried my head in his strong shoulder. The shoulder that had been my rock when I needed help, my soft landing when I had come crashing to the ground.

"Lorelai?" he whispered tentatively. He very rarely said my name and when he did it sent shivers down my spine.

"I'm fine," I said pulling back and wiping my cheeks with the back of my hand. "I'm just so happy you're happy. I thought maybe you might not be. We never discussed this and it's gonna be a huge change," I explained. "You don't even like kids most of the time."

"I know," he said. "I can't really explain it, but when it dawned on me that you said you were pregnant I was scared, but part of me was really excited. It's gonna be a little you and a little me, hopefully with your looks and my eating habits," he tried to joke.

"So you're happy?" I asked.

"The happiest man in the world," he replied.

"Even happier than when the Yankees win the World Series?" I asked.

"Happier than when the Yankees win the World Series, happier than when Kirk doesn't send his food back and happier than when Taylor goes on his annual week vacation," he said.

"Wow, you are happy," I grinned. Luke nodded his head shyly.

"I'm happy too," I said pressing my forehead to his and looking him in the eye. That was when I saw it. That gleam in his eye that radiated from within with more happiness than I'd seen. After all he'd done for me I was glad I was able to give him this moment of unbridled joy.

TBC

Stay tuned to find out why everyone is thinking about Luke! :)


	12. Troubadour's POV

Author's Note: This is the end of the road for this story. I hope you enjoyed it. I still don't own Gilmore Girls...

_Town Troubadour's POV_

I won't soon forget the day that changed the small town of Stars Hollow. It was only a month ago that it happened and the town hasn't been the same since. It's like a piece of Stars Hollow disappeared that day. I had the unfortunate privilege of being the only one to witness to the horrific event. Well, maybe not the only witness, but the one person who saw first hand what happened to him.

It was an ordinary spring day when it happened. I remember standing on the street corner thinking that I'd never seen a bluer sky. In fact, I wrote a little song about it and I thought I'd write it down later, however, by the end of the day it was long forgotten.

The day started no different than usual. I nodded hellos to Miss Patty and Babette. I saw Jackson hauling a wheelbarrow full of some kind of fruit, or vegetable. I wasn't sure what it was, he so often liked to play Dr. Frankenstein to his produce. Lorelai walked to the diner as briskly as she could for being almost eight months pregnant. It was an average day in the average town of Stars Hollow.

The morning passed quickly and I remember taking off my jacket and playing in just my button down shirt. It was warmer than usual, but everyone seemed to be enjoying the weather. Sookie even took off Davey's shoes and let him run through the grass while she was on her lunch break. Most shocking of all, Luke Danes actually wandered outside the diner in nothing but a T-shirt.

So the afternoon went on and the sun shined and birds chirped and the children played. It was about 4 o'clock by the time the clouds started to roll in. The blue sky was suddenly replaced by an eerie green and clouds so dark they looked like billows of smoke. The wind blew forcefully and children were called inside, I put my coat back on and people started to carry umbrellas.

The streets were all but deserted by the time packed up my guitar. That's when I heard it. It was a high-pitched whining sound that we don't often hear in Stars Hollow. It was the civil defense siren wailing mournfully into the dark sky. No sooner had the siren blared than the sky opened up and let loose a torrent of rain without mercy. I struggled to latch my guitar case and walk swiftly to the nearest shelter. Shielding my eyes from the flying debris I fought against the wind and opened the first door I could find-the door to Luke's Diner.

I struggled to push the door closed against the wind when Luke came from behind the counter and helped me push it closed.

"It's getting pretty nasty out there," Luke said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah," I replied breathless from the struggle to get inside. "The siren just went off."

"Yeah I heard," Luke nodded taking my guitar case. We started toward the kitchen when the lights flickered once and then disappeared.

"Look we'd better get in the back there's a lot of glass out here," Luke said.

No sooner had he made that statement then I heard a high pitched wail. It was like no sound I'd ever heard in my life. I knew that the storm was upon us. I quickly tried to run behind the counter and I turned to see if Luke was behind me. That's when I saw it. The large tree branch from the oak tree in the square was barreling toward the window. The last thing I remember was Luke looking back at me with wide eyes as if he had just understood what was about to happen.

I can't recall what happened when the limb hit the window. I remember feeling the weight of Luke hurling himself at me as we fell to the floor. He pushed me behind the counter before the glass shattered. After that I don't remember much of anything until I realized I was on the floor which was covered in debris. Bits of glass scattered with leaves. The wet floor slippery and dust covered looked ancient and worn. I was behind the counter and I turned my head. It hurt to move. It hurt to breathe. There would be no singing on the street corner for a long time to come.

I turned my head and that's when I saw it. Luke's hand was poking out from underneath an overturned table. His leg was bent in an awkward position and I knew immediately it was broken. I couldn't see his face and I tried to move my body in order to nudge him. It was obvious he was lying on his stomach, struck down from behind. Struck down trying to help me escape from the eminent disaster.

"Luke," I whispered as loudly as I could. "Luke, are you alright?"

No answer. The rain had stopped and there was an eerie quiet that hung in the air, save for the one lone bird that was ironically chirping. I swiveled my body around and used all of my strength to push the table that covered Luke back onto the floor. I gasped for breath. It was only later that I learned I collapsed a lung in the fall.

"Luke," I tried again. I shook him gently and then I saw it. The small pool of red liquid formed below his head, but luckily it appeared dry. I had no idea how long we'd been there. I had no idea if anyone knew we were there and needed help. I hadn't even been in the diner long enough to know if anyone else there. What was clear was that we both needed help. As desperately as I willed myself to stand and find someone to help us I couldn't. The world seemed to be a fuzzy haze and I couldn't summon enough resolve to stay awake.

I don't know if my next memory if coherent or an unfortunate side effect of my concussion, but I do recall being moved. I think I was being rolled, to what I can only assume was an ambulance. As I was being lifted I heard a sound. The sound was the deepest anguished cry I've ever heard and believe I will ever hear again. It was sound of Lorelai Gilmore's heart breaking into millions of tiny pieces, just the like the window that had shattered behind her husband.

* * *

A month later and the I'm still not back to singing. The doctor's think it'll be a few more weeks until I can get my full lung capacity back. I guess that's to be expected. But that isn't the important part of this story. The important part is that Luke Danes, husband to Lorelai, father to Rory and a healthy baby boy, friend to most and tormentor to Taylor, returns home from the hospital today.

After I regained consciousness I learned that Luke fell into a coma. Apparently, from what was pieced together, Luke was struck in the head by the table I had moved off of him. The blood I saw gathered around his face was from the glass that shattered before he hit the floor. In addition to his broken leg he had also broken two ribs and had various cuts on his body.

Luke stayed in a coma for week-the longest of Lorelai's life. She was under so much stress that she went into pre-mature labor and gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. She named him Lucas after his father and also to keep the tradition of naming her children after their parents. Although born early Lucas had the same resolve as his father and stubbornly refused to give in. It was almost as if the boy thrived on adversity.

Luke woke a few days later and Lorelai wept with joy that he knew who he was, where he was and what day it was. Lorelai had watched enough soap operas to know that Luke could've had amnesia from this sort of blunt head trauma. When she told Luke her fear he dismissed her and said she was just as crazy as he remembered and then proceeded to degrade soap operas as the fall of Western civilization. Although afraid he'd bust a stitch from his subdued rant Lorelai was happy to hear it because she knew she truly had her Luke back.

Between Luke and baby Lucas, Lorelai practically lived at the hospital. She hadn't had time to attend to the inn or deal with the damage to the diner. Lorelai's mother generously offered to help out at the inn. I heard Sookie say something about her not having concrete work experience, but that Emily Gilmore was a black belt when it came to ordering around maids and waiters.

As for the diner, that's why we all gathered here today. It seems as much as Luke Danes would like to think that he lives a private, inconsequential life, he doesn't. In fact his impact on the lives of all the people of Stars Hollow was evident when word spread that he was seriously injured. In the ultimate irony Taylor and Miss Patty held a festival in honor of Luke and the diner. It was proclaimed Luke Danes Day and all proceeds went to fixing the diner. Tom offered to do the labor for free and the hardware store donated most of the materials. Sookie called in a retired chef she knew to cook for a while. Caesar and Lane ran the diner in Luke's absence. Richard Gilmore held all of his business lunches at Luke's to ensure a full diner at lunchtime. It seems everyone wanted Luke to be able to recover without the stress of worrying about the diner.

Today everyone was gathered at the diner to welcome him home. I stood in the back of the throng of well-wishers. Luke and I hadn't said much more than three sentences to each other through the course of my acquaintance with Stars Hollow, but he saved my life nonetheless. I owed him my life and that song about the blue sky if I ever remembered it.

The black town car, provided by Emily and Richard of course, pulled up to the door. I watched Luke struggle to get out of the car, gently placing each crutch on the pavement. He surveyed the outside of the diner. He almost looked sentimental when he realized that Tom's crew salvaged the Williams' Hardware sign that he was so resistant to take down all those years ago.

He hobbled up to the door, still looking worn and battered after our brush with nature. Lorelai carried their son in one arm and helped her husband with the other. A murmur of anticipation rippled through the crowd and Kirk threw open the diner door in excitement. He firmly planted himself in front of Luke and threw his arms around Luke's neck.

"Luke," he cried with joy. "I'm so glad you're back!"

I watched Luke closely and instead of looking cross or irritated with Kirk's very public display of affection he gently tapped Kirk's back with a free hand.

"Thanks," I heard Luke say quietly.

When Kirk finally relented Luke balanced back on his crutches and hobbled toward the center of the diner, surveying the newness that truly made the diner Luke's and Williams' Hardware no longer. Instead of a flimsy curtain, there was a nice set of saloon doors that hid the office area from the diner. The old cash register was destroyed in the storm, but Mrs. Kim had found a register that looked surprisingly close to the original.

Luke surveyed the diner as people patted him on the back, wished him well and showed their genuine affection for the man who'd spent most of his life trying to be the antithesis of town togetherness. In one moment he almost became the poster child for small town affection.

"You put up curtains," Luke said slyly looking at Lorelai.

"Manly curtains," she told him. He smiled at her.

I sat in the back of the diner that day and I observed. It's what troubadours do best. I saw Rory hug her stepfather gently. I heard Miss Patty tell Luke he was still the best looking male resident of Stars Hollow. I saw Emily and Richard Gilmore welcome Luke back home. Most of all I saw the private moments when Luke, still shocked by how close to mortality he had come, looked at his wife in adoration. I saw Lorelai return that look with a glassy eye. She fought valiantly to keep the tear at bay, but it eventually slipped gently down her cheek and Luke kissed it away.

I noticed how Luke's Diner had always been the place where the town gathered, but on this day it was different. The town was coming to socialize and eat, but they were doing more than that. They were here to welcome their prodigal son home, exactly where he belonged. Where he always belonged. This time Luke Danes didn't seem to shun it. He accepted it gratefully. I never really knew what made an ordinary man great. I always assumed it was wealth or power, but it's not. A great man is selfless and kind, loving and loved and maybe a little rough around the edges. A flannel shirt and a backward baseball cap also helps.

The End.

A/N: I hope the end didn't turn out too sappy. I just love Luke. I love Luke so much that I couldn't kill him. It was the initial plan. I started writing it and everything, but then I deleted it because I just couldn't do it. So then I mulled over the idea of killing Lorelai, but I couldn't do that either. So this is the ending I came up with. Hopefully it fits and everyone is happy!


End file.
